


Take My Breath Away

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Merlin, Bottom Harry Hart, M/M, Married Couple, Merlin Has a Large Cock, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry has to sit and watch as Merlin takes care of a few men with ideas about robbing the shop.  He also has to deal with the resulting naughty thoughts this causes...until Merlin gets home.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/gifts).



> AgentStannerShipper asked for bottom!Harry with a size kink who gets all hot and bothered by BAMF!Merlin. GOOD TIMES.

When Harry first opens his eyes and gets a focused look at his husband he thinks he’s dreaming. He reaches across the bed for his glasses before remembering that he doesn’t actually NEED them. He sits up, rubs at his eyes, and stares. “Oh MY,” he mumbles.

Merlin looks away from the mirror to glare at him. “Dinnae fucking start, Harry.”

“Hamish,” Harry breathes. He pulls himself out of bed and slides into his slippers. “You look so handsome.”

“Shut up.” Merlin turns back to the mirror and finishes tying his tie.

“You do. What a lovely…lovely…sight to wake up to.” Harry presses himself against Merlin’s back and kisses behind his ear. 

“Arthur and his stupid fucking ideas,” Merlin grumbles, sliding his wedding ring onto his finger. “I am Merlin. I work in the lab, or behind my computer. NOT in the shop behind the counter.”

“It’s good for everyone to take a turn in the shop. Give them a taste of real life.” Harry steps away and sighs. “You ARE gorgeous.”

“I’m half-tempted to give Arthur a taste of my right fist,” Merlin glowers.

Harry slowly turns him around. “Come now, darling, is my idea that horrific?”

“Yes. I dinnae have time for this. The shop is so dull…I have better things to do.”

“Andrew will love having you around, and I will love popping in and out to see you actually being nice to people.” Harry puts his arms around him and gently squeezes his arse.

“Unhand me, knave.” Merlin weasels his way out of Harry’s embrace. “I hope ye have fond memories of my prick in your arse last night, Harry, because it will nae happen ever again.”

“As you say.” Harry kisses him, reaching down to rub at the prick in question. Merlin slaps his hand away. “I love you.”

“As you say,” Merlin mimics. He grabs his watch and leaves the bedroom with one last glare over his shoulder.

Harry completes all his duties as needed that morning, although he does take time out from being Arthur to spy on his husband via the cameras in the shop. Merlin looks so tall and handsome in his bespoke suit, and Harry can tell he’s doing his best to be polite and helpful. He lets Andrew do most of the actual work, but he fetches tea, writes up invoices, and carries things around whenever the older man needs help. He’s thinking about possibly taking a bit of a stroll down to the shop to see Merlin in person when there’s a sudden flurry of activity at the front door. Harry leans forward in his chair and turns up the volume on his computer.

“May we help you, gentlemen?” Andrew says politely to the three masked men approaching the front counter.

“Yeah you can, guv. Just empty that till there and no one gets hurt.” A man steps forward and puts a gun against Andrew’s nose.

“Empty the fucking till, Hamish,” Harry snaps at the monitor. The rule in the shop is to go along with any sort of robbery attempt. They cannot draw attention to the business itself, or the fact that its employees are more knowledgeable than most in martial arts and weaponry.

“I’m afraid we cannae do that,” Merlin says quietly. “And ye would be wise to put that gun down.”

“Hamish,” Harry growls. “Don’t!” He jumps to his feet, wishing he could magically transport himself to the shop. Even if he left immediately he’d never make it there in time to do anything about it, and there are no other agents in the neighborhood at that moment. Merlin has a very intimidating resting bitch face, but he hasn’t been in the field – or even sparred – in ages.

“Is that so, you fucking jock,” a second man snarls. “Can’t imagine you know nothing about being wise.”

“You thinking that is a terrible mistake, I’m afraid.” Merlin smiles, a cold sneer that actually makes Harry shiver. “I will give ye one last chance to put your guns away, turn around, and leave our shop.”

“Or what?” The third man says with a laugh, pulling out his own gun.

Merlin sighs and rolls his eyes. “How dramatic. Quite like our boss.” Merlin grabs the first man by the wrist, snaps the bone so hard Harry can hear it over the monitor, and then yanks him forward by the hair so he can slam his face onto the counter. Merlin easily leaps over the counter as the man crumples to the ground. The third man fumbles with his gun but Merlin is too quick. He kicks the gun from the man’s hand and sends a dart into his neck as he then turns to face the second man. Merlin smiles grimly, punches the man in the stomach, and then in the face. The man stumbles forward but Merlin darts him as well as the first man before turning to Andrew. “Are ye all right, Andrew?”

“Y-yes, Merlin,” Andrew stammers, a bit pale but otherwise unharmed. “Are you?”

“Never better.” Merlin straights his tie and tugs at his suit coat. “I was afraid today might be dull…but it wasn’t so boring after all.” He looks up at the camera and winks.

Harry slowly sits down, staring at the monitor in shock as Merlin calls into HQ and asks for a clean-up crew. The men will be dropped off with the proper authorities, having no memory of what happened but finding a large amount of illegal substances on their person. He rewinds the video and watches it again. And again. His husband was magnificent, cool, calm, and absolutely deadly. Harry winces as he adjusts himself under the desk. It’s going to be a long day.

Harry is waiting when Merlin unlocks the door. He gives his husband a moment to hang up his coat and reset the security system before he pounces. “Harry, I’m…”

Harry slams Merlin against the door, fists buried in his jumper. “Good evening, darling.”

“Fuck, Harry, what’s gotten into you?” Merlin manages.

Harry grinds against him and actually bites the tip of his nose. “Nothing. Just saying hello. How was the shop?”

“As expected…dull as tombs. Thankfully Andrew is a good conversationalist.”

“Oh. So you just talked, did you? Sold a few ties, rearranged the display?”

“Something like that,” Merlin says, raising an eyebrow.

“Ah. So I suppose the video feed I saw of you foiling a robbery attempt was a figment of my imagination?”

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Now it’s Harry’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You should have pushed the panic button and handed over the money.”

“Probably. But I didn’t. As ye obviously know.” Merlin sighs.

“I do know. I saw it all happen. I was terrified for you, dearest.” Harry cradles Merlin’s handsome face in his hands. “I would die myself if something happened to you.”

“I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

“Apparently.” Harry nibbles along Merlin’s jaw before biting at his neck. “And quite capably. Christ, you were beautiful.” He slowly sinks to his knees and looks up at Merlin.

“Harry, what are ye doing?”

“Nothing,” Harry murmurs innocently, rubbing his face over Merlin’s groin before undoing his belt.

“Harry…ye know ye cannae just shove it in there…I’ll suffocate ye.”

“I’ll manage.” Harry undoes Merlin’s trousers and shoves them open, lowering his pants to just below his balls. “Fuck yes,” he whispers. Merlin’s prick is definitely more than a mouthful. He cannot get his fingers to touch when he takes Merlin in his hand, and he has to really wet his lips to even get the head in his mouth. He loves it. Loves the way Merlin’s cock can render him speechless, breathless.

“Harry,” Merlin groans, his head hitting the door with a thud. It takes him longer to get hard than the average man, but Harry doesn’t mind. He loves feeling Merlin grow in his hand, in his mouth. Harry feels Merlin’s hand run through his hair and smiles. He licks at the head, wetting it with his lips and tongue until he finally is able to suck him. “Jesus Christ, Harry, I’ve never seen ye be such a slag.”

“Slag for you,” Harry gasps. “I need you, Hamish, need you inside me.”

“Not here, and not yet,” Merlin orders. “Ye know I will never take ye unprepared, no matter how much ye beg.”

Harry uses two hands to stroke him. “I trust you to take care of me.”

Merlin shakes his head. “Not the point.”

Harry suckles and licks at him until Merlin’s prick is literally dripping with Harry’s saliva. Only then does he pull himself to his feet, using his handkerchief to wipe his face and chin. “Well then, I guess it’s good I came home early enough to get myself ready.”

“What?” Merlin looks shocked and turned on at the same time.

“Yes. I played with one of our toys for a good thirty minutes. As Eggsy likes to say, I’m gagging for you, Hamish.” Harry kisses him again and tucks him away before redoing his belt.

“Naughty naughty husband,” Merlin whispers. Harry grins and takes Merlin by the hand, leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

Normally Harry takes his time getting undressed, carefully looking each item over before sending it to the hamper or putting it away. Not today. He doesn’t have time for that sort of thing. His entire body is yearning for Hamish, for his hands, his mouth, his beautiful cock. Merlin seems amused by the whole thing, eyebrows going up as far as they can as tie, shirt, trousers go flying. “Why aren’t you naked?” Harry grumbles.

“Because I’m having too good a time watching ye flail about,” Merlin says with a grin. He gives Harry a long kiss. “How about ye get on your hands and knees on the bed and let me take over from here?”

“Yes, Hamish,” Harry moans. He gets on the bed at the edge and literally SLINKS up the mattress.

“Fuck, Harry, ye are in a mood.” Merlin goes to the nightstand and grabs the lube. “And ye were not lying. Sweet Jesus.”

“I don’t lie to you,” Harry reminds him. He’d used their largest toy for over twenty minutes before sliding a plug in its place. He groans as Merlin’s hands smooth over his arse before gently working the plug in and out.

“Ye want me, do ye, husband? Ye wish to have me fill ye instead of this piece of silicone?”

“Yes, Hamish, please,” Harry begs.

“My pleasure.” The plus is removed and tossed to the side. Harry hears Merlin’s belt open once more, and then he’s grabbed by the hips and yanked toward the edge of the bed. 

“Hamish!” Harry gasps, but that’s all he manages to say. He hears Merlin slick himself and then the large head of his cock is nudging at Harry’s entrance. “Yes,” he sighs, burying his face in his arms as Merlin works his way in. It’s a bit easier due to Harry’s prep but it still takes a moment for Harry’s body to give in and take what Merlin has to give.

“Fuck, Harry, ye are still tight,” Merlin hisses.

“No, you’re just endowed with a perfectly wonderful monster prick,” Harry grunts. “Yes…give it to me, Hamish…please…”

“My husband is so pretty when he’s begging.” Merlin fists one hand in Harry’s hair, bowing him back as the other grabs his waist. “Almost there, my pretty Harry…there.” Merlin licks at the top of Harry’s spine. “Ye have all of me.”

“Hamish,” Harry sighs, waiting for his body to adjust. It doesn’t take long; they’ve been doing this for decades.

Merlin pulls back and goes in again, each time moving a little faster, a little harder. Harry can feel fabric against his skin and realizes Merlin hasn’t even undressed. He’s just opened things up enough to get his cock out, and that turns Harry on even more. It makes things a little bit naughtier…a little filthier. Merlin is soon moving at full speed, each push of his massive cock shoving the air from Harry’s lungs.

“I want ye to come for me, Harry,” Merlin whispers. “I want ye to mess up that duvet, because I’m going to push ye down in it, let ye wallow in your own spend as I take ye.”

“Fuck!” Harry shouts, cock spurting onto the lovely rose-colored blanket before he can even try to touch himself. Merlin snickers, puts a hand at the back of Harry’s neck, and pushes him down. He knows what dirty talk does to him.

Harry turns his face to the side and sighs, his entire body quivering post-orgasm. He loves this, loves when Merlin uses him as he sees fit. His muscles are spasming and his heart is racing but he doesn’t care. He knows that his Hamish will take care of him.

“I should come all over your back,” Merlin growls and Harry’s cock actually twitches a bit. It doesn’t take long before Merlin is coming as well, letting out a roar as his hands clench Harry’s waist. Lips press against his shoulders and back as Merlin pulls out bit by bit. “Stay here,” he whispers, lowering Harry’s body to the bed before hurrying off to the en suite.

Harry is wiped and dried and kissed again, and then Merlin is nudging him this way and that to remove the soiled blanket. A new quilt is draped over Harry, and as it settles to the bed Merlin crawls under it as well. “Mmmph,” Harry manages, cuddling close and burying his face in Merlin’s neck.

“Ye asked for that.”

“Mmmph.”

“Ye probably willnae be able to walk correctly tomorrow.”

“Mmmph.”

“Eggsy will tease ye.”

“He’s in Moscow.” Harry slowly pulls himself up to smile dazedly at his husband. “I love you. Do NOT pull a stunt like that again or this is the last time you will EVER fuck me.”

“Yes, Arthur. I’m sorry,” Merlin says with fake contriteness. He kisses Harry’s nose. “I love ye.”


End file.
